Question: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CJ = 4x + 6$, $ CT = 65$, and $ JT = 2x + 5$, Find $JT$.
Solution: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {4x + 6} + {2x + 5} = {65}$ Combine like terms: $ 6x + 11 = {65}$ Subtract $11$ from both sides: $ 6x = 54$ Divide both sides by $6$ to find $x$ $ x = 9$ Substitute $9$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 2({9}) + 5$ Simplify: $ {JT = 18 + 5}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 23}$